The Last Straw
by veeberg2
Summary: Soul Evans lives in a small town in Illinois and has grown up with all sorts of insults from his parents and brother. They've finally broke him and he runs off to Death City, Nevada. What will he encounter? Who will he meet? Read and find out! Soul's POV. Read and review please! It's my first story so I hope someone enjoys it. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.
1. The Last Straw

As we waited for the limo, I ran my fingers through all of my suit pockets looking for my earbuds and shoved them into my phone and pressed play on my current playlist. I knew the bickering and fussing would start at any moment. About how I was off tune, or how I didn't give the star, Wes, enough spotlight.

It didn't matter at this point. All of the words and insults they throw at me don't bother me anymore. They're just words now. I admit they used to bother me, especially after my first concert with Wes, when I was 13. They told me I was sloppy and I should have never even got on that stage. But the fact is: _I _never wanted to. I never wanted to be some celebrity piano prodigy. That's who my parents forced me to be. I wanted to be a normal kid who lived a normal life. But instead I'm homeschooled and I can't name a place in the world that I haven't been to! Italy, Japan, Germany, South America, everywhere!

Well, I take that back. It's my dream to go to the Death Weapon Meister Academy in Death City, Nevada. People tell me that the place isn't real, but I believe it is. I also hear that you've got to be a human weapon or at least have some training with a weapon to attend the high school. I've held a gun once, a water gun that is. Oh yeah and-

"Take those out when I'm talking to you, young man!" my mom shouted as she yanked my earbuds from my ears. I hadn't even realized it but we were already in the limo and on our way to our estate. Thankfully, we played in Chicago tonight, which was only about an hour away from our mansion in Highland Park. "When are you going to learn that your head is supposed to be focused on playing your piano and not in Wonderland?!"

I turned away and frowned. "I'm sorry, Ma. I'll try better next time," I said, disappointment in my voice. I put all my effort into trying every time I get on stage and it's just never good enough for her. All of the sudden I hear snickering on my right to see Wes' face red as ever. My mom pretended she didn't notice but I know she did. She turned away from me and looked at Dad. He had his face in his hands and I knew that he was going to start throwing things at me next, like he always did. But this time he didn't. Instead he looked up and glanced at me for a second, and then turned to Wes. He and Ma started congratulating him and telling him how proud they were of him.

I hated it. He always got praise and I always got insults. But I had to deal with it. Even though we're brothers, we're two very different people and nothing more or less. Right when I went to place my earbuds back into my ears, Wes comes to sit beside me. I notice that my parents are in the front chatting with the limo driver. Wes playfully puts an arm around my shoulders and I had the sudden urge to punch him. I knew he was going to say something stupid to me, but what came out of his mouth was more than stupid. It was rotten and mean. "You don't belong in this family," he whispered, "You don't deserve to be named Evans. You're an embarrassment, and not to mention a freak. You're just a piece of garbage. I wonder why our dear parents waste their time on you. You should just leave, and never return." He pulled away and opened the door of the limo and climbed out. We had arrived home but I hadn't realized, once again. Instead of getting out too, I just sat there. I couldn't believe what I had just been told. Worthless? Garbage? Freak? I get the freak part 'cause who is born with white hair and red eyes? They've insulted me my whole life but what Wes had just said to me had really got to me. I don't know why; their comments hardly ever get farther than my ear. But this one went to my head. I guess it was what broke me. The last straw.

I hopped out of the white limo and ran into our mansion, up the grand staircase and to my room. I looked at my clock and saw it was 12:40 AM. I knew everybody was getting ready for bed so now was the perfect time. The perfect time to make my escape. I found an old orange backpack and stuffed some t-shirts, a few pair of jeans, sneakers, and $350 I had stashed under my bed. I also found the pamphlet that held all of that money safely inside. The DWMA's brochure I found on the street one day. Looking at it made all of my anger go away and I forgot all about Wes' comment earlier. I knew I'd be a hell of a lot happier there.

And this is where my story begins.


	2. Leaving Home

I shoved the pamphlet into the front pocket of my backpack and stripped from black and white pinstriped suit that I'd probably never see again. I found a navy blue and gold varsity jacket that I had never worn in my life and buttoned it up all the way over a plain white t-shirt. The last pair of jeans I had in my closet were red, the color of my eyes. They had a velvety feel and felt so warm. I hopped into those and the other pair of sneakers I hadn't put in my backpack. Last but not least, I found a thick beige colored headband with a patch that read 'Soul', put it on its rightful place around my head, and I was ready to face the world.

I opened my bedroom door ever so slightly and scanned the hallway that seemed to be a mile long. Wes' room was a few doors down but I could see his door was closed and there was no light coming from under it. Our bedrooms along with the 3 guest bedrooms were the only ones in this hallway so I prayed to God that we hadn't had guests. Whenever we've got company, our parents let them stay as late as they want and all they do is chitchat and dance their dumb dances till 3 in the morning. Well, the point is, they sit in the living room which is the only way to the main entrance. So I could only hope there was nothing going on down there.

If my mom saw me in these clothes, she'd probably make me sleep in a cage listening to Mozart for months on end! Then she'd figure I was trying to run off somewhere and that would make for an even worse consequence, so I couldn't be seen.

I tiptoed swiftly past Wes' room and over to the spiral staircase. Down the hallway opposite of ours, the only door in the hallway, our parents' room was shut. I then heard deep voice talking but I couldn't make out the words and after that, a feminine type of giggling which had to be from my mother's mouth behind the door. They were both in there. A sigh of relieve escaped from my mouth and I ran down the stairs as quietly as I could. There weren't any lights on downstairs so I made my way to the kitchen.

I took a whole loaf of bread, a whole tub of peanut butter and the jelly from the fridge. I found a small water bottle in the cupboard above the stove and with that, I shoved all of my food items into my backpack and slung it over my arm. Nevada is four states away, so I had to be a little more than slightly prepared.

As I made my way to the living room, a dim light caught my eye. I turned the corner to see the TV on mute with some show playing that I've never seen in my life. Across from the TV, sprawled out on the couch was Wes. My heart dropped. Since his back was towards me, I couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. I crept up closer and saw his eyes closed, with him in a deep sleep.

On the coffee table right beside him, I saw a set of keys. There were only 3 keys; one for the house, one for the gate lock, and one for his motorcycle that I had wanted so badly. I snatched the keys up quietly and blew a raspberry in his direction. I only needed the key to his motorcycle, so I opened up the ring and pulled off the two other useless keys and threw them on the carpet. With that I opened up the door and shut it within a matter of 2 seconds. I ran over to the garage and it opened with the push of the button on the keypad.

This was the hard part. The garage was so loud it was almost screaming OBVIOUS RUNAWAY. As soon as I could get under the doors I hopped onto the orange motorcycle, put the key in its ignition and took of down the long driveway.

Nearing the gates, I pushed the green button right above the motorcycle's speedometer and they opened right up. I had hardly any training on a motorcycle, but it was pretty easy to grasp. It was almost as easy as riding a bike. As I turned left out of our estate, I looked to see that every light was on in the mansion. Right before I hit the path of trees, I saw Wes run out the house and scream, "SOUUUUUUUUUUL!"

I smirked and disappeared into the night. Leaving nothing but my last name behind.


	3. Abandoned

I had been driving for at least 4 hours. I was pretty glad that Wes had filled the tank up all the way. Who knows where $350 would get me. But I had at least a half a tank left, much to my surprise. I knew this thing didn't give you much bang for your buck with gas.

The sad part was that I had no idea where I was. I had no way to know where I was going. I had no map and I left my phone at home so they wouldn't track me. The only thing I had was the black digital watch that I always wear. Thankfully it has a compass, which had the tiny arrow pointing to the small w. I only prayed that I was going to get somewhere, soon. I was only driving 75 miles an hour, west, down a lonely, never-ending road.

The better part was that I had just recently passed the Missouri border. Next up was Kansas. Also, the sun was making its natural appearance in the sky. It was almost 5 and I wasn't really tired (despite the amount of sleep I had) but I knew the sun would eliminate any future sleepiness of mine, but I knew that tonight I'd have to camp out somewhere.

It kind of made me sad knowing that at the moment I didn't have a family or anyone to rely on, at that, but I was never able to rely on them. It was time to face reality, I thought. I had no one. I've always had no one.

The more and more I thought about everything, the more I was tempted to go back, but there was no way I could. Wait, what? Damn. Why am I even _thinking_ about home? I can't. I have to make myself know that I'm on my own now. _Soul, you're on your own, alright?_ Alright.

Soul, huh? That's my name now. I had to think of another last name. That time would come soon. Once I get to Death City, everything will change.

About another 3 hours had flown by and I was in Kansas. It was nearly 8 AM and I needed gas. This road I had been taking since I left home kinda creeped me out. First off, I didn't know a road could go into this many states, and second off, I had seen at most about 5 cars in the opposite lane the _whole_ time I'd been driving. Overall, I was just happy that I wasn't lost.

A little after another 20 minutes of driving, I came across a rusted green sign that read '_GAS STATION 10 MILES AHEAD_' in faded white letters.

I looked at the tank meter and the lever was on a few ticks from the red E. I gulped and twisted my hand the farthest it could go back on the throttle, forcing me to ride faster than the wind. It was exhilarating and I enjoyed the taste of the thrill. I had forgotten everything in that moment and savored it instead. "If only it could be this way all of the time," A dark voice called from behind my ear. It startled me and I slowed down to a stop. With nothing but the almost lifeless engine rumbling, I turned around to see nothing. I looked around to my left, and then to my right but there was nothing. Nothing but a tan, dry wasteland, with tumbleweeds here and there.

"It must've just been my imagination or something," I said to myself, shaking my head. It confused me a lot but I had forgotten about it when I looked ahead. Just beyond the heat waves was the gas station the rusty old sign informed me about a little ways back. With a joyful smile, I turned the throttle just enough and arrived there in a matter of seconds.

That's when I nearly broke down.

There was no life. It was an abandoned gas station with a tiny minimart across from the 3 gas pumps that looked like they function once before. "Damn it!" I shouted as I kicked the kickstand into the sandy concrete. I took the key out of the ignition and shoved it into my pocket. I figured I could just look around the old place and find _something_.

I glanced at my watch which informed me that it was 8:45. I left my bike and went to look around the gas pumps. The pumps at the first two stations were cut off, literally, and on the ground covered in dust. But the pump at the 3rd station was in its case and I thought it looked usable. I walked toward it and pulled it from under the flap of rubber that covered it. I squeezed the handle and black fluid went everywhere!

My eyes went wide with amazement and I ran to my bike and pushed it towards the pump. I was glad my $350 wouldn't have to go to gas.

After I filled the tank up fully, I went over to the small abandoned mini mart. After wiping a part down with my hand and I looked inside the only dirty brown window that wasn't boarded up, and which also seemed to be the door, I scouted the inside of the tiny building. There were no lights on, but I could see from the sunlight that there were aisles and also some refrigerators that no longer functioned. Good news was: there was food and drinks!

I went and found a large rock that weighed about 10 pounds and launched it at the glass window, causing it to shatter and stuck my hand inside, searching for the door knob. Once my hand found it, I walked inside the dusty place. It reeked! I figured it was either a dead animal or rotting food but I couldn't quite place the smell. I knew I had to get in and get out.

I walked quickly to the fridges and looked for anything to drink. I didn't really need food, considering the loaf of bread I had still along with the PB&J. I was really hungry but not starving. When I stopped tonight, I'd make me a sandwich or two. Most of the fridges were empty, and then I came across one with 3 Monsters. I opened the fridge and took them and rushed back to the door. As I was running out, something shiny caught my eye.

I walked out the door to put the Monsters in my bag and also to get a quick breath of fresh air. I then went back into the store to find what it was that I saw. It was a pocket knife. I picked it up and messed around with it to see how sharp it was. It opened with the flick of your wrist and it was pretty sharp.

I shoved it into my jacket pocket and left the store, closing the broken door behind me. I walked over to my orange beauty, hopped on, and took off into the sunlight.


	4. Lurking in the Shadows

I left the gas station with more than I had expected; a full tank, a few drinks, and a weapon that was a bit dingy, but it was better than nothing. The best part of it all was the amazing fact that I still had my $350. But I knew I'd give some of it up soon.

It took me the rest of that day to get through Colorado but I wasn't so lucky with Utah.

It was almost 8 PM and I was somehow _still_ in the damn state! What the hell is up with these states? Well, I guess that's what I get for never really paying much attention to our hired History teacher back home.

It was getting darker and darker and I could feel the insomnia creeping up on me. The last time I encountered sleep was the night before I left, which was nearly 3 days ago.

I thought I could hold out for another hour or so. Just until I found a motel or something to spend the night at.

Another 30 minutes passed and there were neither signs nor exits to any other roads or places. If it really came down to the worst case scenario, I'd probably just pullover and sleep in the grass or sand, wherever I found ground. But as quickly as that thought popped into my head, it vanished. As I turned on a curve down the weary lonely road, I could see a sign that read VAC-NT in dying red fluorescents. It looked a bit rusty and old, but it seemed a hell of a lot better than sleeping on cement.

Cheering inside my head, I sped up and saw 3 cars parked outside of the complex. One outside of the office, and the other two at any of the four doors that led to beds and warmth and comfort. I nearly drooled at the sound of it all.

I pulled into the complex and as they say, "With all good things, come a catch behind it." The saying proved me right. There was nobody in the office. No lights were on either. The only lights that shone from the rooms were the ones from one of the rooms on the bottom level. I figured the other customers were sleeping or something. But I also wondered what these people were doing in the middle of nowhere.

I got off of my bike and went to investigate. I went straight to the door with the light on just to see if I could ask them if they could help me at all. As I got closer I could hear a few faint voices. I walked closer and put my ear against the cold window. There were at least 2 guys inside with deep New Jersey-like accents. They were talking about blowing some place up or something crazy like that.

As I kept listening, Mother Nature decided to kick in and- ACHOO!

As I rubbed my eyes, I heard one of the men say, "Did you hear that?"

One of the other men responded, "Yeah, let's go check it out,"

Damn it! I knew my allergies would kick in because of all of the cold wind from riding!

I attempted to run around the other side of the building but they had me cornered in the blink of an eye.

I was scared. For once, I was _really _scared. Although, deep down, something in me told me not to be.

They both had pistols and walked slowly towards me. "Just what do you think you were doin', ya little scumbag?" The chubbier thug asked me with a cigar in his mouth. He grabbed the collar of my jacket and brought me face to face with him.

I put on my cool guy face and attitude and said, "Listen man, I wasn't trying to cause any conflict; I was just trying to see if you could help me. I'm trying to-"

"How dare you steal my spotlight like that? Just who the hell do you think you are?" A voice called out from behind the thugs, in the shadows.

"Aw great, now what?" said the skinnier thug.

"You go deal with that while I deal with this one!" called the fatter one.

Now was my chance. I whipped the knife out from my jacket pocket, flicked it open and swung and then missed. I was mind boggled as well as 3 seconds away from my death.

Within a matter of seconds, I was on the ground, but I wasn't dead. Surprisingly, the fat thug was. Lying next to me on the ground.

I couldn't understand what was going on until I stood up. There before me stood a boy about my height with spiky blue hair, and a black and silver ninja outfit on. On his right shoulder, he had a tattoo of a star. And in his left hand, my knife.

Behind him was the other thug, also dead. That's when I finally realized what was going on.

"Hey man! What's the big idea?!" I shouted at the stranger. "Do you want to go to jail? I sure as hell don't! What were you even thi-"

He shut me up. "Maybe you shouldn't have stolen my spotlight. They didn't even know my name. It was the least I could've done for the two bastards. How would you feel if you died by an anon? It wouldn't feel very good now would it?"

I just stood there, examining him and wondering if he was really serious. He walked over to the chubby thug and took something from his pocket. I couldn't see it nor make out what it was because of the bad lighting but I could see that it was something shiny.

"So you killed them for what exactly?" I asked, still a bit shaken up.

"Well, for one they're thugs, they don't belong here, and two, they stole this from me," He held up a tiny gold ring with a white diamond in the center.

"Whose is that?" I asked.

"It was the only thing my mom gave me before she disappeared along with my dad and everyone else I could call family." He said while putting it on the dog tag necklace and then putting that around his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your losses." I told him.

"No biggie. What's passed is in the past, right? Keep moving on! Oh yeah, by the way, I am Black*Star!"

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, that's right! I'm Soul. It's nice to meet you."

"Soul, huh? Pretty sweet name. Anyway, what are you doing in a place like this? I mean, in the middle of nowhere?" He asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same, ya know? I'm heading to Death City. I really wanna join the DWMA. I dunno if you've ever heard of it, or if you even believe it's a real place, but yeah, that's where I'm heading. I only stopped here to crash 'cause I haven't had sleep in about 3 days." I explained.

Black*Star looked at me with a surprised expression. I thought he was going to burst out laughing and call me dumb for even wasting my time, but he didn't. What I heard from him was way better.

"Are you serious?! Me too! Dude, I was on my way there too until these pricks stole my ring! I ended up chasing them everywhere for these past few days! I pretended to be the office manager when they showed up here and my plan was working pretty well until, you know, you came and screwed it up! But it's cool, as long as I got my ring back. Wait a minute, that's a great idea!" he said, "Let's just stay here for tonight and then we can finish our journey to Death City tomorrow! Sound like a plan to you?"

I smiled at him, "Hell yeah, dude! Let's go!"

As we were walking toward the thugs' door, I looked behind us to find both of the bodies gone, and a floating red orb in their place.

I figured it was the sleepiness taking over me, and I walked into the room with my new, real friend, and knocked out.

**Hello lovelies! I hope all is well! I'm sorry for taking a little longer than usual to update. School is a drag! But I will really try hard to update every week because, I hate waiting for my favorite FF authors to update! **** I truly appreciate and love all of my reviewers, readers, and the glancers! Xoxoxox.**


End file.
